(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine vessels, and more particularly, to a system and method of operation thereof for reducing drag that retards the motion of marine vessels.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Marine vessels that move in water experience drag that retards their motion therein. The drag is manifested as a turbulent boundary layer of the fluid that comes into contact with the marine vessel. A number of techniques have been proposed for reducing drag within the turbulent boundary layer. Examples include suction of the boundary layer fluid, injection of fluids into the boundary layer, use of electromagnetic force and other various means. Systems that reduce drag are known and some of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,529; 5,117,882; 5,146,863; 5,365,490; 5,575,232; 5,603,278; 5,613,456; 5,704,750; and 5,803,409. However, several limitations remain using these approaches with respect to translation of applied technologies to practical applications. It is desired that a system and a method of operation thereof, be provided that reduces drag and finds practical applications to marine vessels.
Accordingly, it is a general purpose and object of the present invention to provide a system and method of operation thereof, that reduces drag in marine vessels and which is applicable to any situation which requires monitoring and regulation of boundary layered dynamics and applies to all marine vessels. The present invention minimizes the marine vessel drag and thereby maximizes the vessel""s fuel consumption efficiency.
The system of the present invention comprises an air flow system, a plurality of sensors, and a signal processor that is responsive to application programs. The air flow system is coupled to the boundary layer of the fluid that comes into contact with the marine vessel. The air flow system is responsive for means for varying bubble size interjected into a fluid of the boundary layer and means for varying the flow rate of the fluid interjected into the boundary layer. The means for varying comprises the plurality of sensors, each having an output and interposed in the boundary layer. The sensors detect the flow rate of the boundary layer and the pressure thereof and the information derived from the sensors is used to determine the size of bubbles flowing in the boundary layer. The signal processor receives the output of the sensors and is responsive to the application programs which determine the time rate of change of a chaotic radius (CR) which represents the differential radius (DR) having a range which controls the bubble size and the flow rate injected into the boundary layer.